Maneras de interrumpir una boda
by Uta Koi
Summary: A veinticuantro horas de casarse y frente a él se encontraba el objeto de sus tormentos. Dedicado a Dayan Walker. ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Dedicado a Dayan Walker, lamento la demora pero no podía acceder a la página desde mi rancho en la mitad de la nada.**

**Espero guste esta historia porque es la primera que publico. Sinceramente tenía planeada otra historia con Shion y Nezumi de no. 6 pero no podía sacar un final que me lograra satisfacer por lo que hice esta otra que terminó en algo curioso.**

**Tuve que leerme todo el manga ya que me había quedado con solo en anime, y vaya de lo que me había perdido. Como inicie siendo fanática del Laven pues puse algo, pero creen que Yuu permitirá que el albino se vaya de su lado tan fácilmente? De eso se trata este fic.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers del manga (ubicado quizá en el futuro), los secuestros no son la mejor opción para detener una boda… eficientes si, pero no repitan lo que está escrito en esta historia.**

**Concepto inicial: White Aconite, te envió un beso por todas las ideas que aportaste.**

**Beta: Black Requiem, agradezco tus correcciones.**

**Maneras de impedir una boda. **

Odiaba el tedioso trabajo de oficina, sin embargo ahí se encontraba acompañado por el sonido de la pluma rasgando los papeles que tenía frente. El lugar estaba silencioso, ni siquiera las moscas zumbaban, lo que agradecía de antemano porque lo menos que quería era distraerse de su labor cuando debía darse prisa para finalizarla. Ya tenía suficiente con su productiva tarde hasta que oyó sus característicos pasos llegar.

No tenía que desviar su vista hacia la persona que se dirigía hasta su escritorio, sus otros sentidos le advertían de su presencia, como el perfume de flor de loto impregnado en la piel del moreno o el escalofrío que sentía su piel cuando era sometido a esa intensa mirada. Vestigios de lo mucho que se conocían.

Podía imaginar la mueca de superioridad que mostraba siempre en ese afilado rostro y sus cabellos obscuros mecidos por el movimiento de la caminata. Eso nunca cambiaría incluso si ahora fuese un general y Allen podría sentirse libre de apostar toda su fortuna en ello.

Kanda Yuu se sentó con parsimonia en el asiento frente al escritorio con una pose galante pero altiva mientras el jefe principal del cuartel de la Orden Oscura seguía escribiendo sin levantar la vista.

El moreno cansado de que el otro fingiera no saber que estaba en la misma habitación lanza un suspiro de fastidio.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que esto de que me cites tan seguido es una mera excusa ¿acaso tratas de seducir a otro cuando estás a punto de casarte?

Allen alzó la ceja y se tomó una pausa para responder.

-Kanda –dijo en igual tono calmado –si no te negaras a cumplir con los reportes y tus deberes como general no tendría que citarte tan seguido para pedirte que cumplas con lo asignado… ¿o acaso tanto me deseas ver que infringes las normas a propósito?

Con el tiempo había encontrado la forma de contrarrestar el sarcasmo del de coleta y sus discusiones se habían vuelto un _poco_ más civilizadas.

El ofendido frunció el ceño con molestia para la gracia de Allen.

-Si te sientes mejor con eso, sigue soñando –espetó el otro chasqueando la lengua.

A veces se pregunta el motivo por el cual el general Tiedoll le había ofrecido el puesto vacante tras la muerte de Cross Marian, pero a veces la mente del _padre_ de Kanda trabajaba a un ritmo que no podía alcanzar a comprender.

El más reciente general siempre daba trabas a su trabajo y comenzaba a pensar que no era precisamente por querer sustituir el puesto de Cross en su vida (es decir, un continuo tormento y dolor de cabeza para Allen).

-Te desapareces sin notificarlo a la orden y nunca envías reportes ¿te cuesta tanto regularizarte cómo general? Si hicieras las cosas como son, no tendrías que viajar hasta acá por cada reincidencia que cometes. No perderías tanto tiempo si cumplieras y ya ¿no te parece?

Él otro solo rodó los ojos y bufó de molestia.

-No sé qué tipo de imaginación tengas pero es complicado tener que cazar a los restantes miembros de la familia de Noé que son maestros en el engaño, pasar desapercibido por estos mientras los asechas y enviar un maldito reporte por cada movimiento insignificante que hago. Yo no puedo trabajar así.

Allen posó su vista en el reloj suspirando internamente porque su turno había terminado algunos minutos antes. Era imprescindible volver a casa y evitar que Leenale le matara por llegar tarde a la precena de su boda con cierto pelirrojo. Comenzó a golpear su pie con impaciencia.

-Pero tampoco has puesto lo suficiente de tu parte para cumplir tus deberes como general. Siempre haces lo que te dé en gana.

-Es preferible a dejarlos escapar. Yo no soy como tu querido prometido que abogó por el perdón de Tyki.

Su comentario había acertado causando en el albino una mueca de inconformidad.

Luego posó su vista en esos ojos azabache que le miraban. Habían cosas que se mantenía intactas como lo era su larga cabellera ahora sujeta en una coleta baja al lado de su cabeza, el destello de sus ojos cuando era un cínico y sarcástico, o la mirada fulminante que recibía cuando él tenía la última palabra. Siempre se percataría de esos gestos que lo volvían especial a sus ojos.

-Supongo que podríamos ser más flexibles con los plazos y dejarlo a un informe cada dos semanas. Así podríamos terminar con este circo de las citaciones.

-Tsk, como quieras.

Él suspiró aliviado por finalizar la conversación rápidamente y se concentró para terminar de leer el último informe que reposaba en su mesa. Una vez terminado sería libre de volver a su casa… o eso pensó ya que notó la mirada insistente del moreno.

Kanda no se había movido de su asiento y parecía no tener intenciones de hacerlo, parecía más bien estar esperando nuevamente su atención.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Mencionó con sequedad esperando que el otro se marchara muy pronto.

-Solo me preguntaba la razón por la que sigues trabajando hoy cuando deberías prepararte para tu boda de mañana.

-Serás tú la razón por la que no me he podido marchar sin tener antes que leer los informes atrasados que me debías. No porque me case mañana los superiores me esperarán.

El otro sonrió de forma cínica y sarcastica, de forma que el rostro del exorcista se iluminaba con el falso interés.

-Ha sido desafortunado que se haya obstaculizado la ceremonia ya cuatro veces.

El otro puso ojos en blanco por el comentario. Como si no hubiese tenido bastante con los comentarios y burlas de sus compañeros.

-Cada que estas apunto de llegar al altar con el conejo algo se interpone ¿no crees que estas coincidencias son muy sospechosas?

-No son coincidencias, solo simple mala suerte. No creo que haya planeado esos accidentes para no casarse conmigo si es lo que insinúas. Él no es ningún cobarde y me lo habría dicho si así lo quisiera.

Las misiones que se alargan por algún inconveniente surgido, el haber sido herido en batalla o la terrible pulmonía de la última vez.

Kando enarcó una ceja de incredulidad y desvió su atención jugando con el lapicero mientras Allen rogaba que se marchara no solo por su atraso sino porque se sentía perturbado.

-Entonces piensas que esta vez lo lograras.

-Será así. Aun si alguno de los dos debe arrastrarse hasta el altar lo haremos.

-¿Y no has considerado que quizá sea una señal para que no te cases?

Allen le mira escéptico ante las palabas que acaba de pronunciar. Frunce el ceño sacando cualquier tontería que Kanda trataba de colar en su cabeza.

-El destino lo hace uno, por eso no creo en señales. Si no tienes más que agregar te agradecería que te marcharas.

Al posar su vista nuevamente en los papeles no notó el ensombrecimiento en la mirada del moreno, hasta que percibió el aura negativa que provenía del general.

-Conmigo hubiera funcionado a la primera.

Masculló irritado mientras taladraba a Allen con la mirada.

Un nuevo dolor de cabeza se instauraba en el albino mientras recordaba el breve momento que había pasado con Kanda, o como en ese momento le llamaba, Yuu.

La relación había surgido tras el rompimiento con Lavi tras tres años de noviazgo. El motivo había sido cierto miembro de la familia de Noé y eso se había vuelto un duro golpe para Allen. Tanta era su pena que apenas comía y bebía por lo que preocupaba a los que le rodeaban, y viéndose incapaz de fingir una sonrisa optó por una vía.

Se había enfrascado en el trabajo de exorcista esperando olvidar al pelirrojo. Apenas pasaba tiempo en el cuartel general y permanecía viajando el mayor tiempo posible.

En uno de sus tantos largos viajes, había tocado ser compañero de Kanda y sin esperarlo encontraría con él una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

Inesperadamente el moreno no se centró en insultarlo como en los viejos tiempos y una cosa había conllevado a otra, lo que le siguió otra… y a otra.

Fue entonces que entre viaje y viaje terminaron en una relación innominada.

Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho anteriormente, él sin duda se habría reído como un demente.

Pero ahí estaba recibiendo tantas caricias suaves de aquel quien en un principio no podía soportar y terminaban con una discusión en menos de un minuto, también le susurraban palabras de amor de aquel que le despreciaba.

A veces pensaba en atribuir esas escenas a un sueño loco y temía a veces por su salud mental al convivir con un Kanda tan apasionado, cuando frente al resto siempre era flemático e indiferente.

Se le hacía irreal cuando él superaba sus prejuicios y le llamaba por su nombre con ese exquisito y profundo tono.

Si bien no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, de vez en cuando tenían peleas verbales monumentales, pero las reconciliaciones se habían transformado en una excelente recompensa tras haber gastado saliva toda una tarde en insultos. Sin duda eso ya se había vuelto un hábito adictivo.

Pero como dice el dicho, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, y lo que finalizó ese buen sueño y el posible final feliz fue el regreso de ambos a la orden.

La burbuja explotó en su cara cuando volvieron a Inglaterra y volvía a compartir con su familia tras su larga ausencia. Kanda no estaba conforme y hubo un cambio radical en su temperamento: siempre buscaba controlar sus movimientos, sus compañías e incluso se enfurecía cuando compartía tiempo con su casi hermana, Leenale.

Aunque todo eso no se comparó cuando retomó su amistad con Lavi o cuando aceptó el puesto de Kamui después de que éste ascendiera dejando su lugar vacío. Él amaba a los de la orden, y al igual que Kamui había llegado a la resolución de proteger a los miembros de ésta, Allen había llegado a la misma resolución. Lástima que Kanda no pensaba de la misma manera lo que desembocó en discusiones que mataban lentamente todas las ilusiones del albino sin piedad.

Aunque le doliera el alma y la decisión le rompiera el corazón, él no podía estar con alguien así, alguien que es capaz de cortarles las alas y que le negaba lo que le hacía feliz: su libertad, su trabajo y sus camaradas.

-Yuu…

El mencionado enfrentó la mirada gris de Allen sorprendido de que el albino volviera a pronunciar su nombre en voz alta.

-No buera funcionado. Sabes que tarde o temprano se habría acabado. No niego que los momentos que pasé a tu lado fui inmensamente feliz, incluso me había ilusionado con un futuro contigo, pero lo que me pedías era imposible.

-Nunca te pedí nada que no pudieras darme.

Refutó molesto mirando con rabia a Allen.

-Pedirme apartarme de mis amigos y abandonarlos era imposible. Nunca lo dijiste, pero eso implicaba tus palabras. Tus constantes ataques de celos me estaban sofocando y la exclusividad que me pedías, el aislamiento que esperabas de mí… hubiese terminado odiándote y yo me habría odiado a mí mismo.

Sus ojos comenzaban a escocer, sin embargo se mantenía firme en su convicción o eso quería convencerse.

-Creo que no es el momento de discutir este tema.

Lo que menos necesitaba eran dudas a veinticuatro horas de su boda pero ya no le extrañaba la desconsideración de Kanda.

Habían pasado tres años después de que pusieron fin a su alicaída relación, dos años completos para sanar su corazón y otros dos para reenamorarse de Lavi, quien había regresado a su vida profundamente arrepentido, confesando que el desliz que cometió había sido causado por el pánico a comprometerse, un error que le había costado caro mientras el miraba con dolor su relación con el espadachín sin dejarlo de amar. Lástima que no podía decir lo mismo porque en el intervalo él si había dejado de hacerlo.

-Está bien, entiendo que quizá me sobrepasé al tratar de alejarte de todos y dejarte sólo para mí. Pero tienes que comprender que me irritaba esa faceta tuya en la que pensabas más en los otros que en ti mismo. Sobre todo cuando pasabas tiempo con el conejo porque incluso un ciego vería su evidente enamoramiento hacia ti. Estaba inseguro todo el tiempo y eso me irritaba porque no evitaba pensar en ti, y cómo podría sobrellevarlo si nunca experimenté eso antes. Jamás me había enamorado con tanta magnitud y no supe cómo manejarlo. Tú provocaste que mi sentido común se fuera a la mierda y comenzara a actuar como un idiota.

-En serio Yuu, no es el momento apropiado para hablar de esto. Ya no.

Esperaba que se fuera con sus ruegos pero el moreno permanecía insufrible en su lugar.

-Me niego a hacerlo, no permitiré que te enlaces con ese estúpido de Lavi.

Replicó apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio como señal de su oposición.

-Te puedo asegurar que mañana no llegarás al altar, Allen.

Él levantó su cabeza en cuando su cerebro comenzaba a unir las palabras pronunciadas de Kanda con los hechos. Pronto pasó un pensamiento por su cabeza.

-Espera… ¿has sido tú quien ha saboteado todos los intentos anteriores? ¿tú provocaste los incidentes, la súbitas misiones y aquella enfermedad? ¿es por tu causa que aún no me he casado?

Preguntó con atropellos y los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Todo tenía sentido ya que con su posición de general, le sería posible maquinar todos aquellos movimientos.

-¡Eres un…! ¡eres un…! ¡agh!

Tan frustrado se encontrado que solo se limitó a emitir un gurñido de manera impotente por no encontrar ofensa alguna que canalizara toda su rabia.

-¡Vete de aquí ahora! ¡no quiero verte nunca más! ¡no sabes cuánto te odio!

Dijo aunque ya sabía de antemano que el moreno le ignoraría olímpicamente. Nunca le importó la opinión de los demás, siempre fue un bastardo egoísta que ni siquiera hacía caso a su conciencia.

Kanda se levantó de su asiento y rodeo el escritorio para poder atrapar al molesto albino entre sus brazos. Por supuesto estaba iracundo por lo que forcejeó, aunque no logró liberarse del fuerte agarre. Antes de poder siquiera decir _Inocencia_, éste ya le había tomado sentándolo encima de la mesa. Una mano estaba afirmando su nuca y otra sujetaba su cintura para evitar que pudiese escurrirse y escapar. Si supiera que no era necesario ya que se encontraba pasmado con esos hechizantes ojos provocando que se hundiera en todos los sentimientos reprimidos en su pecho.

-Podrás jactarte de ser un buen timador, Allen.

Se acercó él contra sus labios en espera de lo inevitable.

-Pero jamás podrás engañarme. Tú deseas sentirlo tanto como yo.

No esperó respuesta. Desapareció la escasa distancia entre ambos, reclamando al fín los labios del albino como propios atacándolos con los suyos sin importarle cortarle la respiración.

Sintió como Allen se rendía entre sus brazos por lo que lo apretó con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo, atreviéndose a abrirse paso con la lengua para explorar esa húmeda caverna que tenía años sin saborear. Seguía siendo tan delicioso como recordaba.

Había sido tan exasperante para el espadachín tenerlo tan cerca tantas veces pero incapacitado para tocarlo y poseerlo. Había sido insoportable escuchar los rumores de los miembros cotillas de la orden y saber de su futuro casamiento con el Bookman. No había sido fácil ideal esas inverosímiles maniobras para evitarlo, dejando su temple y orgullo aun lado. No planeaba renunciar a esa calidez que aún sentía en el pecho cuando Allen formaba parte de su vida.

Tal vez su treta había sido descubierta, pero valió la pena por descubrir que no había sido el único en sufrir la agonía. Lo comprobó cuando el más bajo le correspondió en el beso apasionado.

Sintió las manos del albino acariciándolo y oyó el suspiro en pleno beso mientras el mordía uno de sus labios. El sonrojo en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos era la prueba irrefutable de que sus besos seguían trastornando a Allen tanto como a él.

Esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa por su hallazgo y se golpeó mentalmente por no habérsele ocurrido hacerlo antes, así se habría ahorrado los malos ratos y lo habría reconquistado hace mucho.

Quizá era cierto que no le merecía, pero eso no significaba que Lavi sí. En ese orden de ideas estaban en las mismas condiciones y él no estaba dispuesto a perder sin pelear antes. Recuperaría a Allen, las mañanas en las que despertaban juntos en la cama, las caricias, los besos, su cuerpo, su aliento, sus gemidos, sus palabras de amor y devoción y abarcaría nuevamente sus pensamientos… incluso las batallas verbales con sus gratificantes reconciliaciones.

Lo haría, juraba que así sería. Él era suyo y solo faltaba que él pensara lo mismo.

-Puedes apostar toda tu fortuna que mañana seguirás siendo tan soltero como hoy, incluso tenga que secuestrarlo.

Murmuró contra su oreja a un Allen todavía aturdido.

-No te casaras con el estúpido conejo, no mientras esté seguro que aun puedo recuperarte.

Aprovechó para robar un último beso antes de salir de la oficina dejando a un hombre atormentado.

Azorado, pasó algún tiempo para recuperar el sentido y bajarse del escritorio. Hacía minutos que le habían abandonado pero el calor de las caricias aún permanecían impregnadas en su cuerpo quemándolo.

Su mente era un vórtice de pensamientos que no lograba procesar a tiempo por lo que apenas pudo ser consciente de lo que le rodeaba.

Fue al baño más cercano para refrescarse la cara y para ver si ese candor insoportable se marchaba pero apenas el vital líquido hacía algo para calmar su excitación. Se sentó nuevamente en su silla y escondió la cara entre ambas manos, respirando pausadamente, tratando de tranquilizar su agitado palpitar.

Cuando oyó unos fuertes pasos dirigirse a la oficina temió que el espadachín hubiese cambiado de opinión sobre secuestrar a Lavi y llevárselo a él en su lugar.

Leenale entró intempestivamente provocándole un susto a Allen. Si esto seguía así podría jurar que moriría de un infarto pronto.

Con nerviosismo compuso lo mejor posible su semblante para recibir a la agitada mujer.

-L-Leenali ¿ocurre algo?

- ¡Allen! ¡no sé cómo decírtelo!

Le instó a que se levantara para que le siguiera para sorpresa del albino.

- ¿Q-qué sucede?

Por el tono que usaba la de coletas comenzó a asustarse.

-¿Pasó algo malo?

Su amiga se limitó a mirarla con algo de compasión.

- No malo. Algo muy malo. Lavi desapareció.

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciendo eco. Pronto se acordó de las palabras de Kanda que se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Incluso en reversa y con banda sonora.

- No bromeaba.

Dijo estupefacto mientras Leenale le miraba.

- ¿Bromear? ¿de qué hablas?

El aludido se puso blanco como el mármol cuando percibió esa astucia en la mirada de la morena por lo que se golpeó mentalmente por la torpeza. ¿Cómo explicarle todo y confesarle el gozo que sintió cuando le arrebataron ese beso? Sin duda sería una larga tarde entre la segura extensa plática y la cancelación de la ceremonia otra vez.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar recóndito de Alaska, un pelirrojo peligraba de hipotermia al hallarse en medio de una tormenta.

-Yuu, maldito.

Se quejó mientras contuvo un estornudo.

-Seguro Allen me mata esta vez.

**FIN**


End file.
